Various types of hair conditioners have been widely used in hair dressing practice. Among them, gel-type of hair conditioners have become popular due to their attractive appearance which may attribute to gain more customers.
However, due to the viscous nature of hair conditioners in gel type, these conditioners are typically dispensed directly through the portal of the container and are pumped through a large orifice. Regardless of which type of dispensing system is used, a large quantity of the gel is dispensed into the hands of the beautician or user followed by vigorous rubbing of the hands, in order to liquefy the gel. If the gel conditioner is dispensed through smaller orifices, it may cause the orifices to clog and become unusable.
In addition, the use of polysaccharides in cosmetics has been as ubiquitous as the use of cosmetics themselves. Today, polysaccharides play a significant role in cosmetics formulation technology for its natural origin, polymeric characteristics and renewable safe profile.
Prior art attempts to apply polysaccharides in the cosmetic gel composition can be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,940 B2 which discloses an aqueous liquid cosmetic composition comprises, in a cosmetically acceptable medium, at least one gum chosen from gellan gums and derivatives thereof, at least one fixing polymer, at least one monovalent salt, and at least one alcohol.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 8,399,001 B2 which discloses a fluid aqueous cosmetic composition comprising, in a cosmetically acceptable medium, at least one gellan gum or derivative thereof, at least one monovalent salt, and at least one compound in suspension chosen from phenyl silicones, non-phenyl silicones, and non-silicone fatty substances, with the proviso that when the compound in suspension is not a phenyl silicone, then the composition comprises at least one fixing polymer chosen from at least one of anionic, cationic, amphoteric, and nonionic fixing polymers.
However, there is still a need to provide a sprayable gel composition which is capable of being dispensed quickly and easily in a mist-type spray form through small diameter nozzles, and provides an excellent suspension stability and an appealing appearance.